


That’s Not Why We Do It

by LaLainaJ



Series: Make Some Noise [184]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bad Social Distancing, Cabins, College, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Obligatory quarantine fic, Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLainaJ/pseuds/LaLainaJ
Summary: On a whim, Caroline invited Klaus to self-isolate with her at her dad's cabin.She regrets nothing.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: Make Some Noise [184]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/338125
Comments: 8
Kudos: 251





	That’s Not Why We Do It

**That’s Not Why We Do It**

**(Prompt: College AU + “We’re not friends, and you fucking know it” + “Are you flicking me?” Title from a quote by Richard P. Feynman, “Physics is like sex: sure, it may give some practical results, but that’s not why we do it.” SMUT.)**

**Group Chat: Best Friend Is A Tier**

**Caroline [1:52 PM]:**

_SOS!_

_Or SMC, I guess._

_My soul is fine. My car? Not so much._

**Bonnie [1:53 PM]:**

_Where are you?_

**Elena [1:53 PM]:**

_Are you okay?_

**Caroline [1:54 PM]:**

_School. Still._

_And I’m fine. It just won’t start._

**Rebekah [1:54 PM]:**

_I thought you left hours ago._

**Katherine [1:54 PM]:**

_You were supposed to leave hours ago._

**Caroline [1:55 PM]:**

_I forgot something. And then I double-checked that I didn’t forget anything else. And then I cleaned the mini-fridge again._

**Bonnie [1:55 PM]:**

_Care._

**Caroline [1:56 PM]:**

_Who knows how long I’ll be gone! I don’t want it to develop a weird smell._

_ANYWAY. Campus security is giving me dirty looks. Does anyone know a mechanic? Or of a hotel that’ll give me a STEEP discount?_

**Rebekah [1:57 PM]:**

_I’m texting Nik._

**Caroline [1:58 PM]:**

_NO! NOT NECESSARY!_

_Bekah?_

**Rebekah [2:03 PM]:**

_I’m ignoring you._

**Caroline [2:03 PM]:**

_Rude._

**Rebekah [2:03 PM]:**

_Nik’s on his way. Try not to kill him._

_At least until after he’s bought my birthday present._

**Caroline [1:59 PM]:**

_Your birthday is in June._

**Rebekah [1:59 PM]:**

_So kind of you to remember._

* * *

**Day One:**

Klaus shows up in less than ten minutes. It feels longer – Caroline spends most of the time pacing. She also tugs her hair out of it’s sloppy ponytail and puts on a sweater that doesn’t have dust streaks on it. Plus, lip gloss.

She frets and gnaws on a cuticle. What is she even supposed to _talk_ to Klaus about? They certainly can’t talk about how they’d hooked up on New Year’s Eve.

And New Year’s Day.

His SUV pulls into the stall next to her car. He gets out after cutting the engine, shoving his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. It’s annoyingly chilly for it’s March. He leans against her car, “I hear you need some help.”

Caroline crosses her arms, keeps her eyes glued to a point just over Klaus’ shoulder because she’s sure if she looks at him _remembering_ will happen. She can’t have that right now. “Are you secretly into fixing up cars?”

She really can’t see it.

“No. But I have one that’s fully operational. Were you headed home?”

Caroline shakes her head, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear when the wind whips it across her face. “No. My mom will have to work, and she doesn’t want to risk me picking up any of what she’ll bring home. I was going to hole up in my dad’s cabin.”

“I’ll drive you.”

She hadn’t expected _that_. “I can’t ask you to do drive that far! It’s like six hours.”

“I’m aware.” Klaus straightens, grabs the strap of the backpack she’d left on the hood of her car. “You didn’t ask. I’m offering.”

“Don’t you have to work?” She’s totally stalling, trying to think of another solution. She knows full well Klaus works as an illustrator, that he’s likely able to work from home.

“My hours are flexible.”

He lifts the bag, brows raised in question. “Is this everything?” He sounds surprised.

Caroline smiles, shifts uncomfortably. “Not exactly?” The backpack had only been outside the car because it contains road trip snacks and other immediate necessities. She’d crammed the backseat and the trunk with supplies. She’s been devouring the news, has fielded many worried calls from her parents. The Forbes family motto is that there’s no such thing as overpreparation. Caroline’s got food and water, has stolen a ton of toilet paper from the dorm bathroom even though she knows her parents keep the cabin well stocked.

If only her dumb car had cooperated.

Caroline opens her backdoor, glares when Klaus laughs. He’s not at all shamed. “I should have known.” He just sets her bag down, slips past her, pops open the hatch at the back of his SUV. “Luckily, I have plenty of room.”

He doesn’t even sound annoyed.

Klaus begins transferring her belongings to his vehicle, and Caroline stares dumbly for a few moments before she jolts into action and starts to help. “Thanks, Klaus. I do appreciate this. The dorms were supposed to be clear by noon. I have no idea where I would have stayed tonight.”

“I’m surprised there’s no tent in here,” Klaus teases.

Caroline glares playfully. She does _not_ mention that she’d seriously considered buying one at Target.

**Caroline [10:03 AM]:**

_How am I so bored already?_

**Katherine [10:04 AM]:**

_I have no idea why you’re complaining. I’m stuck with Elena and Jeremy. You have a fun thing you could be doing._

**Katherine [10:04 AM]:**

_And by that I mean you should DO Klaus._

**Caroline [10:05 AM]:**

_Yeah, totally got what you were going for there. Thanks._

**Katherine [10:06 AM]:**

_You’re quarantining together. Your microbiome is already up in his microbiome’s business. Might as well have him take care of your boredom too._

**Caroline [10:06 AM]:**

_I now fully understand why Elena’s the twin following in your dad’s footsteps._

**Katherine [10:07 AM]:**

_Oooh, an insult. Have I touched a nerve?_

**Caroline [10:08 AM]:**

_Nope. Klaus and I are friends._

**Katherine [10:08 AM]:**

_That’s not even convincing through text._

_Have I taught you nothing?_

* * *

**Day Four:**

The thing is, Caroline hadn’t _meant_ to ask Klaus to stay with her.

Kind of like she hadn’t meant to kiss him at that bonfire, hadn’t meant to have sex with him in his car, or invite him back to her place, or smuggle him out in the morning while her mom showered. It had all just kind happened.

It had all just felt too good to stop.

She hadn’t figured she’d end up trapped in a car with him a couple of months later.

It had been dark when they’d arrived at the cabin, and wolves hadn’t raised Caroline. She’d turned to Klaus, had insisted he spend the night. He’d thanked her, had pulled a small duffel bag and a laptop case from the backseat. Caroline had been surprised to see them, and Klaus had rushed to explain. Becoming adorably flustered in the process, “I’d planned to stop at my mother’s place. _After_ dropping you off.”

“You should stay,” Caroline had said. As soon as the words were out, she’d found that she _wanted_ him to. She’d started babbling, “Not just for tonight. I mean it. I bought a ton of food; my dad pays for good wi-fi. There’s only a couple of neighbors – Mrs. Braun will totally let us raid her garden if we offer to mow her lawn so we won’t get scurvy or anything. It’s probably safer than the city, right?”

Klaus’ response had been careful, his eyes studying her intently. “I wouldn’t want to impose.”

Caroline had swatted him with the back of her hand, “You think I’m being polite? Please. When have I ever been _polite_ to you?”

He’d cracked a smile at that, “You know, I can’t quite remember.”

She’d figured that settled it. “Exactly. Do you mind starting to unpack? I just have to run around back and switch the power on.” Caroline had retrieved the keys for the front door from her backpack, had dropped them in Klaus’ hand. “Just set everything in the front hallway, we’ll deal with putting it all away when the lights are on.”

She hadn’t waited for a reply. She’d switched it on her flashlight, and sped around the side of the house.

She’d needed a minute to collect herself.

They’d crashed early, Caroline in her usual room, Klaus, in the teeny guest room. Day two had been awkward as they’d tried to navigate what cohabitating would mean. Caroline had busied herself with getting the cabin in order, Klaus had excused himself to work in the screened-in porch out back. They’d discovered neither of them were particularly adept at cooking. Luckily, plenty of the non-perishables Caroline had brought are idiot-proof.

Day three and four had been better; they’d managed to establish a routine. Had begun having conversations and not stilted silences.

It’s Friday, and Caroline’s curled up on the couch, her laptop balanced on her legs. She’s only half paying attention to her Zoom lecture. It’s her last class of the week, and she’s willing the minutes to tick by faster. She’s in her final year, has already been told she’ll graduate on time. She’s only participating in her classes because it’s not in her to half-ass anything. She cranes her neck back over the arm of the couch, can just see Klaus out the window, at the table where he prefers to work. He seems to be having more luck concentrating than she is, his head bent over his tablet and his hand moving swiftly.

He’s getting paid. Probably an excellent motivator.

He usually finishes up around the same time she does. They then attempt to make dinner – thanks to the internet and the vast array of recipes they’re able to find, they mostly manage to throw together something edible. They’ve been alternating who gets to pick the evening’s activities. The cabin’s stocked with board games, and they enjoy most of the same things on Netflix (and have a great time arguing when their tastes diverge).

Caroline’s grateful her lack of a filter had sprung up, that she’d blurted out the invite and that Klaus had accepted. She can’t imagine how insane she’d be going if she were alone.

Klaus glances over, catches her watching him. Caroline waves, rationalizing there’s no way to look away subtly. He waves back, bemusement on his face, and Caroline realizes she must look ridiculous, hanging off the couch as she is.

Oh well. Her options for entertainment are limited. And Klaus doesn’t seem to mind the attention.

**Caroline [9:03 AM]:**

_How are things in the Bennett-St. John household?_

**Bonnie [9:06 AM]:**

_Alright. We’re designing an indoor mini-golf course._

**Caroline [9:07 AM]:**

_Oooh, that sounds fun. And reminds me there’s probably a croquet set in the shed._

**Bonnie [9:07 AM]:**

_Don’t taunt me with your wide-open spaces._

**Caroline [9:08 AM]:**

_Whoops, sorry. I can’t complain about the scenery._

**Bonnie [9:08 AM]:**

_The lake or Klaus Mikaelson?_

**Caroline [9:09 AM]:**

_Honestly?_

_A little of column A, a LOT of column B._

_Don’t tell Bekah._

* * *

**Day Eight:**

“Hey, will I bug you if I’m out here while you’re working?”

Caroline’s class is cancelled and she’d found herself staring at the nearly chipped off nail polish on her toes. A quick rummage through the bathroom had found a bottle of remover and a few bottles of polish. They’re old, but after opening a few, Caroline had picked the least gloopy option. She decides it’s smart to do self-pedicure outside, no need to have chemical fumes lingering in the cabin.

Klaus stretches his arms above his head, “Go ahead. It’s your cabin. I am merely a guest.”

“I respect the space that you’ve claimed,” Caroline jokes, walking across the porch and sitting down on the steps, the wood warm from the sun. “How’s work?” she asks.

She hears the scrape of a chair, isn’t surprised when Klaus joins her. “Slow,” he replies, a touch frustrated. He leans back on his hands, tipping his face up into the sunlight.

“Sorry.”

“It might be for the best. It’s hard to concentrate.”

Caroline focuses on her toes, wets a cotton ball in polish remover, and gets to scrubbing. “If it’s me, or being here, you don’t have to stay, you know. I don’t want you to think you’re obligated to hang out with me.”

His shoulder knocks into hers, “When have I ever done anything solely because I’m obligated?”

She bites her lip to flatten her relieved smile. “True. You are notoriously cranky.”

“I resent that.”

Caroline fishes her polish out of her pocket, hands it over. “Can you shake this while you’re resenting?”

Klaus obliges her, is quiet for a long moment, the only sound the click-click of the polish bottle and the water hitting the dock. “Can I ask a serious question, love?”

She sneaks a look at Klaus, finds him staring out at the lake. They’ve kept things light and friendly – have argued about which famous Chris is the hottest, talked about their dream travel destinations. They’ve ranked the Fast and the Furious movies, chip flavors, desserts, and dozens of other increasingly silly things.

What they _haven’t_ done is flirt. Or acknowledge basically anything they’ve shared in the past. Caroline had packed booze she’d stuffed it in the back of the pantry. She’s afraid of drunken loose lips, of her self control eroding.

“Sure.” Only a chicken would say _no_.

“Why didn’t you text me back?”

Caroline freezes. She’d kind of been expecting a profound question about the outside world. Not something personal. “What? When did you text me?”

“In January. January 2nd, to be precise.”

Well. That’s a revelation.

Caroline’s obliterated all of her old nail polish, but she keeps rubbing to have something to do. She’d figured the thing with Klaus was one time only, mostly because he hadn’t given any indication he’d wanted to see her again.

They lived in the same city. It wouldn’t have been hard.

Apparently, she’d been wrong, and it’s making her tongue-tied.

“I… never got a text. Since when do you even have my number?”

“Since I got my license and got stuck with chauffeur duty.”

She had totally forgotten about that. She and Rebekah had been 13. Klaus, at 16, had refused to be seen with them. Somehow, he had been made (probably bribed) to drive them to the mall in the next town at least once a month. He had insisted they text when ready to go and then meet at the car. Caroline had gotten a cell phone first because her mother’s hours have always been unpredictable. Rebekah had been livid when Esther had made her wait for her 14th birthday. “I changed my number during my first year in college. Bad breakup.”

“I did not know that.”

Caroline’s not quite sure what to say. It makes sense that he wouldn’t have known about how messy things had gotten with Tyler. Klaus had gone to school in Chicago, had ended up closer afterward, once he’d graduated and found a job. She really has no desire to rehash said breakup. “It sucked at the time, but I had friends in my corner.”

She sets the cotton balls aside, reaches to take the polish back, but Klaus moves it further away. She glances over in question. “That position does not look comfortable.”

Caroline laughs, straightens her spine, and stretches out her legs, uncurling from the hunched up ball she’d been in. “It isn’t, but I’m used to it. Beauty is pain, right?”

Klaus seems unconvinced, but then he’s a man, has probably never waxed anything. “I’ll do it.”

He has to be joking, “Painted a lot of toes, have you?”

“No, but how hard could it be? I’ve worked with smaller brushes.”

Pedicures are one of Caroline’s favorite indulgences. One that’s unlikely to happen anytime soon. Klaus is right. It’s not rocket science and, if he messes it up, there’s no one around to see. She considers the best way to do this, stands and moves down to the grass. She sits down again, lies back. Lifts her foot to rest on Klaus’ bent knee. “I have no cash, so don’t expect a tip.”

His fingers brush over her ankle and she jerks, curling up to glare at him. Klaus’ expression is gloating. “Ticklish there? I’ll have to remember that.”

She considers asking him if he genuinely wants to risk her accidentally kicking him in their current position – it would probably end badly for his most delicate areas. She refrains as it’s too risky to bring his dick into the conversation.

No need to invite awkwardness.

Caroline smiles sweetly instead, “Could I have my sunglasses please?”

He hands them over, and she settles back, sliding them over her eyes. She lets Klaus reposition her foot, hopes he can’t see her watching him with her eyes covered. He unscrews the cap, examines the nail polish for a few moments like he’s judging the consistency. When he bends to begin painting, there’s a tiny line between his brows as he concentrates fully on the task.

It’s super endearing.

Caroline takes a deep breath, “For the record, I would have texted you back.”

Klaus eyes flick to her quickly, “Oh?”

“We didn’t talk about an after, so I just assumed there wouldn’t be one.” The words come out in a rush.

“To be fair, we didn’t talk much.” He’s smiling slightly, the curve of his lips distinctly pleased.

Klaus is undoubtedly correct – though they’d communicated _insanely_ well with few words. Caroline hopes any pinkness that might have crept over her skin isn’t apparent in the sunlight. “There were more pressing… matters.” She kind of wants to slap herself in the face. Could she _be_ any more of a dork?

At least Klaus doesn’t seem to mind. “I’ll have to get your new number.”

 _Very_ promising.

**Caroline [8:46 PM]:**

_Hypothetically._

_On a scale of 1-10._

_If a friend of yours were into one of your brothers, how pissed would you be?_

**Rebekah [8:48 PM]:**

_At the moment, I am pissed about precisely two things._

_One. You’ve forgotten that time differences exist._

_It’s nearly 2 AM and I was ASLEEP._

**Caroline [8:49 PM]:**

_Crap. I’m so sorry!!!_

**Rebekah [8:49 PM]:**

_Two. You clearly think I’m an idiot._

_You’ve had a thing for Klaus for a ridiculously long time._

**Caroline [8:50 PM]:**

_Like all your friends had a thing for Klaus._

_He’s very pretty._

**Rebekah [8:51 PM]:**

_Everyone else got over it. You didn’t._

**Caroline [8:51 PM]:**

_Guilty._

_Again, sorry._ _☹_

**Rebekah [8:52 PM]:**

_Eh. Just don’t be gross in front of me._

_And if things go wrong, keep me out of it._

_Choosing would be impossible. I’d probably just have to kill both of you._

_That’s an awful lot of digging._

_You know how I feel about manual labour._

**Caroline [8:54 PM]:**

_Aw, look at your gooey marshmallow center!_

**Rebekah [8:54 PM]:**

_Are you really pushing it right now?_

**Caroline [8:55 PM]:**

_You’re right. I love you!_

_And thanks_ <3

**Rebekah [8:56 PM]:**

_Of course you do._

_I’m fantastic._

_Goodnight._

* * *

**Day Twelve:**

Caroline yanks her sweaty t-shirt off when she walks into the cabin. She’s been going for evening runs, has pushed herself harder than usual, and stayed out for longer.

She’s got general anxiety about the state of the world, _and_ she and Klaus have been breaking the no-flirting rules. Like, a lot. It’s become more than just words as the days go add up. Now it’s brushing against each other in the kitchen, her legs in his lap when they watch TV. His fingers have taken to drawing patterns on her skin. First just her shins, but he’s moved up each night, shooting her a questioning look every time he’d crept a few inches higher.

Last night he’d _finally_ moved past her knees. She’d parted her thighs, but he hadn’t taken the invitation. She’d had to excuse herself early, had tossed and turned miserably for most of the night.

She’s been leery of taking care of her _tension_ herself. She’d packed sex toys (only practical when one was planning on self-isolating), but they’re still tucked away in her suitcase because the walls are thin and she’d die of mortification if Klaus were to overhear her masturbating.

She wipes down her chest, yanks her hair out of its ponytail. She breathes deeply, hears the shower running. “Screw it,” she mutters, racing to her bedroom. Klaus swims in the evening, showers, and then goes to bed.

She’ll just have to be quiet.

She faces a small dilemma. Caroline’s not sure how much power the rechargeables will have. She doesn’t trust herself not to go climb in Klaus’ bed if she were to get halfway to coming and then have the toy die. So, Caroline goes for an old favorite. She groans when she realizes she’d forgotten to pack batteries.

A quick trip to the kitchen, a rummage through the junk drawer, yields a solution.

Unfortunately, her luck runs out.

Klaus opens his door – inconveniently directly across from the bathroom, just as Caroline’s heading for the shower. There’s a towel slung over her shoulder, a vibrator in one hand (it’s neon pink – hard to miss), and a handful of batteries in the other.

It’s not hard to connect the dots, and Klaus is far from stupid.

Caroline’s horrified but her feet won’t move. The urge to shut her eyes and pray to a hole in the ground magically opens and swallows her is strong. She can’t quite manage it, however. Not with the way Klaus is looking at her.

He appears a little surprised. But there’s no embarrassment or disgust. No, it’s all intrigue and obvious want.

His hungry eyes drag over her sweat-slick skin, his hands clutch at the doorframe, arms tense like he’s finding it hard not to move closer. “Hi,” Caroline manages, after a painfully long silence.

He exhales slowly, tongue wetting his lower lip. “I was going to ask if you wanted to go out and build a fire. But it seems as if you have other plans.”

Caroline can’t see how she can deny that. “Um. Kinda? But…”

Klaus moves, into the hallway, jaw tense. “But?” he repeats.

She’s rarely impulsive. With Klaus, when she’s managed it, it’s always been a good thing. She gathers her courage, takes a step, until there’s only a whisper of space between them. “But they don’t have to be _solo_ plans.”

“Good,” he rasps. Then his hand is buried in her damp hair, and his lips crash into hers. Klaus yanks her into his room, kissing her deeply. His mouth is hot and demanding. Caroline grips his shoulders and does her best to keep up, moans when his teeth tug on her lower lip. His tongue rubs against hers when his hips do, he grips her ass and encourages her to move against him harder. Caroline pulls back with a gasp, a possible issue nagging at her. “Wait, I’m all gross and sweaty. Shouldn’t I…”

Klaus makes a low noise of denial, mouth landing on her neck. His tongue tastes her skin, “You are the farthest thing from gross, and you absolutely should not go anywhere.”

His teeth scrape against a spot that’s always been sensitive, his thigh pressing between hers. Caroline finds that she has no desire to call for a halt, even a temporary one. She’s also finding it frustrating that her hands are full.

The stumble to a stop, Klaus sits heavily on the bed, pulling Caroline into his lap. He licks the divot between her collarbones, and his hands frantically tug at her sports bra. Caroline laughs breathlessly, leaning away and fumbling for the nightstand. “I need to put this down.”

“Mmm, but not away,” Klaus murmurs and Caroline’s stomach clenches at the promise unspoken there. She sets the toy and the batteries down, careful to make sure they’re not going to roll away. Klaus’ hands remain greedy and distracting – one now cupping her breast, his thumb encouraging her nipple to tighten into a sensitive little peak. She claws at his shirt, he obligingly pulls it off, his skin shivers when she drags her palms over his abs. He pinches her nipple, rolls it roughly. Caroline moans, hips grinding down. “Take your bra off,” he demands.

Caroline reaches behind her, unhooks the clasp. She has to cross her arms and grip the bottom, wriggles as she pulls the clingy fabric up and off. Klaus hisses out a breath, and his hands land on her hips, moving her in circles against his stiffening cock. The bed thumps against the wall as they move together urgently. His head dips to suck her nipple into his hot mouth, and Caroline’s kind of amazed at how fast she’s climbing.

Her breaths come quickly; her body is clenching and relaxing, pleasure building even as an ache grows, low and insistent. She knows she’s wet, and she sinks a hand into Klaus’ hair, leaning in so his bare chest presses to hers as she bears down harder. “Touch me,” she says, doesn’t even care that it’s whiny.

Klaus rolls them, and Caroline sprawls back on the bed, lifting her hips when he rips down her shorts and underwear. He’s back over her quickly, tight against her side, and his hand glides over her stomach. Caroline whimpers when he cups her gently, arching against his hand and widening her thighs. She twists her head to look at him, reaches down to grab his wrist. She fits her fingers over his, presses down, rubbing into her folds, in circles over her clit. “Don’t tease me. Not now. I’m _so_ close.”

He kisses her shoulder, makes a soft shushing sound. “I’ve got you, love.” He strokes her entrance, and Caroline moans, stomach fluttering in anticipation. He starts with one, adds another when she gasps out a plea for more. She circles her clit with her slick fingertips, kisses him again in hopes of silencing the worst of her gasps and moans.

Klaus swallows the sounds greedily until her thighs are shaking; the rest of her body drawn tight as she strains to come. “So pretty,” he murmurs, and his free hand slips under her body. His fingers sink deep and he pauses. Caroline cries out, rolls over onto her side at his urging, her body pliant. She reaches for her clit again, mindless with how badly she needs to come. Klaus blocks her, the heel of his hand rubbing lightly, keeping her right on the edge. His fingers curl inside her, stroking her walls in _almost_ the exact perfect spot. He’s hot against her back, manages to shove his sweats down. “I want to feel you come, Caroline. Would you like that?”

She nods, “Yes. Yes, yes…”

Caroline moans when she feels his cock slip between her thighs, nudging against her folds. She draws her leg up, giving him more room to move.

“So good,” Klaus praises, the words hot and breathless against the back of her neck. He corrects the angle, pushing deep, and Caroline gasps out his name, her hand yanking at the sheets. He pulls out slowly, enters her with a swift, firm thrust. Then again. He’s got an arm banded around her hips so she can’t move much, but he’s filling her so freaking perfectly Caroline doesn’t care.

Klaus strokes her clit every time he withdraws, a hot little strum that sends sparks shooting to her every nerve. Caroline comes quickly, _loudly_ , shaking in his arms. Klaus keeps going, prolonging her pleasure, and it’s a surprise when she comes again. Klaus groans roughly, his hips locked to hers as he jerks. He’s quiet, panting behind her as his body jerks.

His lips drag over her skin, Caroline tangles their fingers together and flexes her toes. “We should have done that days ago.”

His laugh shakes them both, “I am in perfect agreement.”

She winces a little as he pulls out, their release sticky on her thighs. Klaus leans over her for the box of tissues on the nightstand. He hands a few over, and Caroline busies herself with a quick clean up. She doesn’t notice that Klaus has grabbed her vibrator until she hears him fumbling with the batteries.

Caroline has no objections to a second round.

She balls the tissues up, wraps a clean one around the mess. Uses another to wipe her hands. Rolls to face Klaus, brows raised in question. “Whatcha doing?”

He’s managed to load the batteries in, is clicking through the speeds contemplatively. He smiles wickedly. “Any objection to a little teasing now that we’ve taken the edge off?”

A new rush of arousal flares hot and Caroline squirms, squeezing her thighs together. “Nope. And, just generally speaking, no objection to teasing at all.”

“We’ll discuss that later. At length. Up on your knees, if you please.”

Caroline goes with it – she’d pretty much just asked him to take the lead. She isn’t expecting Klaus to tell her to grip the headboard. Nor for him to slip onto his back and urge her to throw her thigh over his chest.

Can’t even think of arguing, or of being self-conscious, when he sets to buzzing toy to her clit in slow lazy swirls.

It’s probably a good thing she hadn’t bothered to shower. Klaus joins her for one sometime around 2:00 AM; she only would have wasted water.

**Katherine [2:21 PM]:**

_Been a couple of days, CareBear._

_Either you’ve been eaten by a mountain lion._

_Or you’ve taken my advice._

_Do I need to call animal control or park rangers or something?_

**Caroline [4:01 PM]:**

_You do not._

_I’m fine._

**Katherine [4:02 PM]:**

_Darn. Park rangers are probably hot._

_Mmm. Uniforms._

**Caroline [4:02 PM]:**

_I am touched by your concern for my well-being._

_Truly._

**Katherine [4:03 PM]**

_Don’t be dramatic._

_Pretty sure that’s the longest it’s ever taken you to answer a text._

_So I’m assuming you’re better than fine._

**Caroline [4:04 PM]:**

_While I HATE to admit you’re right._

_I’m actually pretty freaking great._

**Katherine [4:05 PM]:**

_Yeah. Klaus is annoying._

_But his mouth looks like it would be a treat._

**Caroline [4:05 PM]:**

_I’m not going to get graphic._

**Katherine [4:06 PM]:**

_Boo!_

**Caroline [4:06 PM]:**

_But it REALLY is._

**Katherine [4:06 PM]:**

_Ugh. You lucky bitch._

* * *

**Day Twenty:**

Klaus' eyes open slowly, and he pulls her closer. “Did you just flick me?” he mumbles sleepily.

Caroline would feel bad about interrupting his nap but she needs to pee. They’re in the twin bed in her room (not the comfiest location but they’d been swimming in the lake and had developed an urgent need for privacy). Klaus is on the outside, half on top of her. Totally being a bed hog. She jabs his calf with her toes. “Unless you want me to shove you off, you need to move.”

“That would be a heinous breach of etiquette, sweetheart. Poor form for a hostess.”

She flicks him again, catching his earlobe and Klaus twitches. “ _None_ of the things I’ve done to you are outlined in any book on good manners, and I haven’t heard you complaining.”

“Mmm, no. And I do hope you’ll do all of them again.” His words are slurred, voice a little dreamy. Caroline feels a rush of affection. She only resists cuddling closer because her bladder is so demanding. She pokes his side, and Klaus grumbles but shifts off of her. He makes another noise of protest when she climbs over his back.

She tickles him, dancing away with a laugh when he jerks and his hand grabs for her. “Don’t fall all the way asleep. We have to make dinner. An actual proper meal.”

They’ve been subsisting mostly on snacks. Caroline’s not sure about the scientific merit of Katherine’s microbiome comments, but hers is now _thoroughly_ all up in Klaus’.

“Demanding,” Klaus mutters, half into the pillow.

“You like it,” Caroline sing songs, leaving the room.

He’s in the kitchen by the time she’s out of the bathroom.

Kind of proving her right.

**Mom [12:12 PM]:**

_I’m so glad you’re doing well, honey._

_Thank Klaus for me._

_I’m sure you wouldn’t be nearly so upbeat if you didn’t have a friend with you._

* * *

**Day Twenty-nine:**

Caroline chokes on her lemonade, and Klaus is right there, patting her back and whisking her sandwich out of the splash zone. She shoves her phone at him, leaning over and trying to catch her breath. Can her mom be _that_ clueless?

Though, to be fair, she’d thoroughly enjoyed (and abused, oops) the good sheriff's trust in high school. Klaus passes her a bottle of water once she’s stopped gasping, his lips pressed tightly together like he’s trying not to laugh. Caroline tosses the cap at him and takes a sip. “Less smugness, please.”

“I think that I, as your most excellent friend, who’s keeping you sane, much to your mother’s relief, can be a little smug.” He’s slid closer to her on the couch.

Her voice is still rough when she snaps, “Were not friends, and you fucking know it.”

“Language,” Klaus teases, his palm resting on her knee. “But, yes. I am well aware that we’re not friends. I rarely spend months spinning sexual fantasies about my friends.”

“Or days at a time naked with them.”

“Also true.”

They haven’t had the define the relationship talk. Caroline’s been working up to it. Maybe post choking isn’t ideal, but she can’t resist such an easy setup. “I expect dates eventually, you know. Nice restaurants. Movies. Maybe bowling, to check if you’re cool with being beaten by a girl at a form of sports ball and not just board games.”

“I maintain that you cheat.”

Sometimes, board game nights get heated. They’ve begun playing for sexual favors, and Caroline almost doesn’t mind losing.

Almost.

“I maintain that until you can prove cheating, you need to stop complaining about it.”

He manages not to start that argument again. Caroline’s impressed. “Have you mentioned our not-friendship to your friends?” He says it very casually. _Too_ evenly.

Caroline’s familiar enough with gnawing insecurities to recognize the signs, even if Klaus is excellent at masking them. “Yep!” she chirps, leaning into him. “Kat’s been encouraging me to jump your bones since the beginning. Bon’s taken the sage ‘I knew it all along’ approach. Elena’s a little confused, but that’s normal. And do you think I would have risked Bekah’s wrath by not checking her feelings on this?”

Klaus has relaxed, comfortably pressed all along the side of her body. He drapes an arm over her shoulder, “Perhaps I like Katerina more than I thought.”

Caroline strenuously doubts that, but she’s not going to question it. If Klaus has no objection to dates (plural!), he must be thinking long term too. He’ll have to learn to tolerate her friends. Or at least fake it reasonably well.

“I’ll have to ease my mother into it. She did escort you home, while on duty, on at least one occasion.”

Klaus isn’t a blusher, but his eyes flit to the ceiling, very intent on a corner that’s not at all interesting. He sounds sulky when he replies, “It _was_ only one time. And I was seventeen. It shouldn’t count against me.”

She doesn’t mention that she got her champion grudge holder abilities from her mother. No need to make Klaus nervous. There’s no reason for him to be.

Caroline’s all in. That’s what matters.


End file.
